


贵族少爷与暴发户

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, M/M, Omega Sebastian, WIP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: 泰坦尼克AU+ABO设定（这只是一个脑洞）贵族少爷与暴发户的纠缠……





	贵族少爷与暴发户

故事开始是在一艘豪华的大船上，我们姑且说这艘船是那个时代最大最棒的船。

这艘由战神命名的船正载着他们从旧大陆去往新大陆。

船上头等舱的宴会厅里，富商云集，高朋满座，来宾非富即贵。

我们的主人公，Stan家的少爷Sebastian，是个贵族Omega,有钱有势，从小娇生惯养，锦衣玉食。

Seb少爷是旧大陆最强大的帝国社交圈里最最最受欢迎的Omega。

Seb少爷受欢迎到什么程度呢？曾经有一度时间，他甚至和王子交往甚密，帝国的整个社交圈都以为他会嫁入王室。

不过，后来，王子娶了别家的Omega，Seb少爷还是单身，但这也并没有让有关Seb少爷的谣言终止。

Seb少爷是社交圈里公认的第一‘受欢迎’的Omega，不知道有多少Alpha曾经在休息室里右手拿着雪茄，左手端着威士忌酒杯，大肆吹嘘他们与Seb少爷的风流韵事。

对于这些传闻，Seb少爷当然不care，反正他继续每天用进口自时尚之都的保养品和衣料，让八个贴身仆人伺候着他将自己仔仔细细、从头到脚打扮好，然后用保养得细皮嫩肉的手指捏着水晶高脚杯，在狂欢派对上周旋在礼服与裙摆之间，就像一朵高级蕾丝花儿。

于是，Seb少爷的大派对开到了这艘大船上，几乎邀请了船上所有的名门贵族、富商巨贾。派对之上，Seb少爷被一群有钱有势还有贵族头衔的Alpha围着，谈笑风生，左右逢源，好不得意。

谁知，就这时，他最最讨厌的那个“穷鬼”出现了。

Chris Evans打扮得整整齐齐，黑色的晚礼服一丝不苟敷贴在强壮的身体，就好像他真的是个贵族了，不再是从前的那个仆人的儿子了。

但这也掩盖不了他平民的本质，看看他胳膊里挽着的那只“金丝雀”吧。

一个金发碧眼的Omega。

这个Omega的头发是轻薄的淡金色，眼睛不蓝又不绿，一看就是个淫荡的人，而且血统肯定不古老也不高贵。

而且，这个看着就淫荡的Omega还穿了白色晚礼服。真是糟糕的品味！他把自己弄得好像他新郎一样，真是不知羞耻！那种衣服一看就知道是在廉价裁缝店里做的！

最最让人难以置信的是，他居然浑然不觉，还端着酒杯，靠在Chris Evans的强壮的胸口上格格傻笑，就像一只发了情的鹌鹑。

Seb少爷感觉全身难受，发根倒立，他绝不能忍受这种人出现在自己的派对里！

于是，他无视还在对他大献殷勤的某部长的儿子，站起身，抚了抚自己的衣服，挺起胸膛，高昂起头，步伐坚定的走到那个Omega面前。

谁知道，他一个“不小心”把红葡萄酒洒在了那个Omega的廉价的衣服上。

然后，Seb少爷高贵又不失骄傲地说了一句：“真是对不起，虽然是你挡了我的路。”

看着那个Omega气得快要爆炸的样子，Seb少爷感觉舒服多啦。于是，他抬起下巴，挑衅地看着Chris Evans，叫来管家来开了张支票，打算大发慈悲地付给那个Omega洗衣费。

那个Omega当然很生气，气得全身颤抖，Seb少爷也做好了打架的准备——反正他有一队保镖和八个仆人。

可是，就在那个Omega要发作的时候，Chris Evans突然用手拉住了他的手臂，说：“还是我先送你回去换衣服吧”。

然后，他就挽着那个Omega走了？！

是的，他就走了。头都没回！

Seb少爷几乎把酒杯捏碎。他狠狠的一转身，抓起仆人拿着的准备随时给他斟酒的酒瓶，咕咚咕咚的喝了好几口，然后丢开酒瓶，随手拉过来一个男人跑进舞池。

可是，一只曲子还没跳完，他就觉得全身刺痒，越看眼前的舞伴越觉得难看，越觉得恶心，越觉得对方无能，甚至在他踩了对方好几脚之后对方都没有敢吭一声，还在对他笑得像只抽了鸦片烟的猴子。这让Seb少爷觉得讨厌至极，他又踩了对方一脚，找个借口丢下舞伴，溜出了舞会。

他带着一队保镖，找到了那个金发Omega的套房的位置，然后堂而皇之示意保镖敲门，结果门打开了，出来的是一个仆人，说他家少爷还没有回来。

Seb少爷顿时觉得火冒三丈。

果然是个淫荡且不知廉耻的家伙！

Seb少爷感觉自己被深深羞辱了。

他一转身，不顾身后的一队保镖，一路小跑，直奔Chris Evans的套房所在的位置而去。

到了套房门口，Seb少爷用力捶打房门。要Chris Evans滚出来！

终于，门打开了，Chris Evans的助理出来了，问Seb少爷要干什么。

Seb少爷理都不理，指示已经赶到的保镖们把这人挡住，然后自己强行闯了进去，并把门反锁。

进入套房，Seb少爷没花时间注意四周并批评房间糟糕的装潢品味，他直奔卧室而去，却怎么都打不开卧室的门，情急之下，Seb少爷不顾自己的贵族身份和贵族风度，直接用身体去撞那道门。

谁知，门一下子就开了。

Seb少爷狠狠跌倒在厚厚的地毯上。

然后，他发现Chris Evans左手扶着门把手，右手端着一杯酒，正低头看着他。

不过，这些都不是重点。

重点是，Chris Evans的衣服已经脱掉了一半，衬衫解开了，领结摘掉了，他还光着脚。

是的，他还光着脚！他连袜子都脱掉了！

Seb少爷当时就觉得全身的肌肉全部都撕扯到了极限。

他一骨碌从地上爬起来，一头闯进浴室里。

结果，浴室里面除了浴缸和冒着热气的洗澡水之外，什么都没有。

Seb少爷刷地一下转过身，正好看见口站在浴室门口的Chris Evans，还有他那张万年面无表情的脸！

他的表情就好像在说Seb少爷只是个笑话，只是除了有钱和贵族头衔之外什么都不是的白痴Omega。只是个除了会花钱之外什么都不会的愚蠢Omega。

Seb少爷愤怒了！

Seb少爷扑上去，拼命想用拳头和牙齿攻击对方。

无奈，Seb少爷是个战五渣。平时拿过最重的东西就是书本。进行过最激烈的体育运动就是骑马。

于是，Seb少爷被按在地毯上。

当然了，Seb少爷进行了奋力的反抗，并且嘴里不停的咒骂。

咒骂Chris Evans和他的那个Omega是一对婊子。

他被Chris Evans扛起来，丢到床上，还不肯罢休。

Seb少爷高声发誓要找律师起诉Chris Evans，起诉他强奸了自己，要让他坐一辈子牢，这辈子都别想见到其他任何的Omega了！

Chris Evans终于露出了表情，尽管是愤怒的表情。他皱着眉，让Seb少爷滚。

Seb少爷哪里肯滚，他扑上去继续撕打，甚至将高大的Chris Evans都撞倒了。

Seb少爷骑在Chris Evans的身上，抓头发，扯衣服，打得自己都硬了。

Chris Evans为了压制他的疯狂行为，抓住他的手，释放了一点信息素，试图让他镇定。

结果，Seb少爷倒是镇定了些，谁知道他还开始发起情来。

他骑在Chris身上，腰胯不停的摩擦，闭着眼睛，仰着头，张着嘴，喘着粗气，大声呻吟，甚至还亮出喉咙，开始不停的释放信息素。

 --------------------拉灯分割线————————

 

Seb少爷在‘折腾’并‘被折腾’得筋疲力尽之后，就睡在了Chris的床上。

直到第二天中午才慢悠悠地醒过来。

助理把午饭给他端来，Seb少爷端着自己最喜欢喝的咖啡问助理Chris Evans去哪里了，助理回答说先生出去了。

Seb少爷问具体去哪里了，助理看着Seb少爷就说不知道。

Seb少爷顿时觉得咖啡烫嘴，把杯子用力地放到了桌子上。果然是三流仆人，这么不专业，都不知道自己的主人去哪里了！

打开门，Seb少爷裹紧Chris Evans的旧睡袍，命令在门口待命的保镖去立刻打听Chris Evans的去向。

Seb少爷的保镖们专业得多，不到一杯咖啡的时间，保镖们就来报告说Chris Evans先生出门之后去了金发Omega 的套房，大约一小时之后，他俩一起离开了。

Seb少爷的手不小心碰到了热烫的咖啡杯身，被烫得生疼，当场把骨瓷杯摔在了地板。可能是真的被烫得太疼了，因为Seb少爷随后一把抓住桌布，把整套茶具和其他杯碟都掀到了地上，彻底打碎。然后刷地站起身，气哼哼的走了，离开的时候连袜子和鞋都没有穿，光着脚还穿着Chris Evans的睡袍。

回到自己的房间，Seb少爷立刻招来管家。

要求管家给他在新大陆的律师发电报，说自己下船就要打官司。要起诉Chris Evans强奸了他，败坏了他的名誉。

当然了，起诉需要时间，就算是下船立刻起诉打官司，也得等到几周之后，因为此刻他们还在大海上，离新大陆还很远。

Seb少爷的管家也很专业，冷静地询问自家少爷问是否要通知船上的警察和请医生来取证。

Seb少爷则认为应该先等等，毕竟……毕竟被强奸了也不是啥光彩事嘛。

于是，Seb少爷等了一下午。并在等待的过程中洗了舒服的热水澡，又做了面部和手部的皮肤保养，然后修了指甲，又跟船上著名的法国裁缝——不，他们现在叫时装设计师啦，虽然在Seb少爷看来他们就是裁缝——买了新的衣服。又喝完了一顿无聊的下午茶，推掉了三次打牌的邀约，并且跟船上的古董商买了一套茶具——据说是中国元代的青花瓷器。

然后，就到吃晚饭的时候了，可Seb少爷觉得没有胃口，觉得很空虚，觉得没力气。

于是，就命令管家把新买的古董茶具给Chris Evans送过去并特意强调要交给他本人。这样做据说是以防对方到处污蔑他没教养，打坏东西赔偿不起，

管家很快就回来复命，Seb少爷问管家，看到茶具后，Chris Evans是啥表情？有没有自惭形秽？有没有面露钦佩？有没有折服于Seb少爷在古董方面的鉴赏力？

管家说并没有，因为他根本没见到Evans先生，跟据Evans先生的助理透露，Evans先生已经去餐厅用晚餐了。

在听说Chris Evans早就去餐厅吃晚饭之后，Seb少爷立刻刷地一下站起身，冲进自己的卧室，并咣地一声关上了门。然后，卧室里传来了瓷器被打碎的声音。

但，随后，管家被叫进卧室，Seb少爷坐在床上，吩咐把地上的花瓶碎片和墙上的坏了法国油画丢掉，然后走进更衣室，命令管家把今天新买的衣服拿来，他要换衣服去餐厅用餐。

Seb少爷的管家很有效率，立刻招来两个仆人打扫少爷的卧室，同时招来专门负责少爷衣帽服装的仆人们服侍少爷穿好衣服，把他的头发梳得一丝不苟，并奉上戒指、袖扣供他精心挑选，以便能更加衬托出少爷眼睛的颜色。

然后，Seb少爷在管家、四个仆人和一队保镖护送下，去了头等舱的豪华餐厅。

Seb少爷来到金碧辉煌的餐厅门口，刚一进门，立刻就看到Chris Evans和新大陆的钢铁大亨坐在一起，钢铁大亨的对面是铁路大亨。

那个金发Omega居然也在那一桌，就坐在铁路大亨旁边，并且又穿了一身白。这里又不是教堂，他居然穿了一身白。哼，不知羞耻！

Seb少爷做了几个深呼吸，然后立刻命令管家找餐厅经理来，要求他把他安排坐到那一桌去。理由是想去看看新大陆的那些暴发户们是怎么吃饭的。

餐厅经理说这个要求有点为难，因为位置都是预定好的，尤其是富豪们附近的位置。Seb少爷立刻命令管家拿钱去跟经理协调此事。

果然，经理在被塞了几张票子之后，立刻把Seb少爷安排到了Chris对面坐着。

而Seb少爷旁边就坐着金发Omega。

跟Seb少爷这个真贵族一比，金发Omega果然是个伪少爷。从饭桌礼仪到穿着打扮的品味都糟糕透顶，毫无贵族风范和风度。

Seb少爷一坐到桌上，立刻赢得了好几个Alpha殷勤的目光和问候，可Seb少爷只得意了一小会儿而已。

因为，很快，这一桌的暴发户Alpha们就开始围绕着政治和生意讨论个没完。Seb少爷觉得这些话题无聊透顶。这群暴发户们好像只知道选票啊、赚钱啊、开矿啊、修铁路的利润啊、税率啊，政治形势啊，没一个人来讨论一下包少爷感兴趣的时尚艺术和流行文化。他们只对钱钱钱感兴趣，对先锋艺术派和后现代主义一点都不想了解。真是一群没品味的暴发户！完全不懂得艺术与美对生活和社会的重要影响！

而，最最让人受不了的是，Chris Evans也一直在跟这群人讨论那些无聊的话题。自从Seb少爷坐下开始，他也不过朝他这边看了四次而已，每次目光停留都不超过四秒钟。而且，第四次看完Seb少爷之后，居然还看了金发Omega一眼！

包少爷感觉自己遭到了羞辱。据他的保镖报告，金发Omega是新大陆某民选州长的儿子，是暴发户少爷，据说祖上是个修鞋匠而已，家族里的人连一个骑士头衔都没有。

在金发Omega对Chris Evans第三次笑得像只发情了鹌鹑后，Seb少爷终于决定自己再也忍受不了他那身难看的衣服啦！

于是，Seb少爷‘不小心’打翻了自己的红酒杯……

红酒杯倒在雪白的桌布上时，杯口刚好对着金发Omega袖口。

看着雪白的布料上的颇有些后现代艺术感的红色酒痕，包少爷感觉舒服多啦。

于是，他露出优雅的微笑，说：“真是抱歉啊。”并让管家开支票赔偿洗衣费。

金发Omega的脸憋得通红，张开嘴想要说什么，但看着Seb少爷礼服外套上镶嵌着钻石的家徽和那张支票上的签名，只能狠狠夺过支票，带着自己的仆人转身离席去换衣服。

目送走了金发Omega之后，Seb少爷转过头发现Chris Evans正看着他，立刻感觉莫名很得意。

包少爷傲慢地扬起下巴，挑衅地看着Cthis Evans，开口要侍者再给自己斟上红酒，然后拿起酒杯，目不转睛的看着Chris，随后歪头慢慢地喝了一口，确保Chris看看到了他修长的手指和喉咙上精致的皮肤。

果然，他发现对方的鼻翼似乎张了张，呼吸变得有点重。

Seb少爷控制不住露出得意的表情。哈，果然还是仆人的儿子。

Seb少爷又开始情不自禁地用手指摩擦高脚杯的杯身，上上下下，来来回回。一边摩擦，一边垂着眼帘透过睫毛观察着对方脸上的表情变化。

可惜，Chris Evans并没有注意到Seb少爷在摸杯子。

他身边的那个暴发户又引得他跟那群人讨论股票、政治、税率、生意那些无聊透顶的东西了。

Seb少爷敢肯定，他看都没有看到Seb少爷在摩擦杯子的手指上的戒指上的宝石是绿色的，跟他的眼睛很配。

包少爷觉得有点生气，于是抓起杯子，一口喝干了酒，重重地把杯子放到桌子上，瞪着对面那个讨论无聊话题的男人。

两分钟过去，对方一点反应都没有，还在跟身边的那个什么钢铁公司的老板讨论着修铁路之类的事。

Seb少爷觉得全身不舒服，感觉烦躁，觉得今天的晚餐难吃得要死了，他一点都不想吃了，而且还觉得自己的新鞋子不合脚，穿着难受，并且突然想抽只烟。

他对管家说他想抽烟，管家立刻派人取来雪茄盒。仆人打开镂刻着精致花纹的樱桃木雪茄盒，Seb少爷挑了一只粗粗的深褐色古巴雪茄。管家立刻拿起盒子里镶嵌着红宝石的打火机为Seb少爷点燃雪茄。

抽了一口雪茄之后，Seb少爷似乎觉得是好受了一点，于是眯起双眼，透过烟雾，看着对面的Alpha，然后在餐桌下，把自己的新鞋子脱掉了一只。

脱掉难受的鞋子后，Seb少爷活动了一下脚趾，觉得身体也舒服了些，于是就一手托着腮帮，一手夹着雪茄，将只裹着袜子的那只脚伸了出去，搭在了CE的膝盖上。

对方正在安静地看着桌首的两个暴发户讨论股票，突然一愣，缓缓地转过头，看向Seb少爷。

Seb少爷手托着腮，状似无聊地歪着头，眼睛看着Chris Evans，同时将另一只手里的粗长的深色雪茄缓缓地插进自己的张开的嘴唇之间，然后在对方的注视之下，闭上双眼，微微皱起眉头，深吸上一口，屏住呼吸三秒钟，让烟叶燃烧的气味通过呼吸道在胸腔里扩散开，那舒爽又刺激的感觉，让Seb少爷脉搏加速，抵着CE的膝盖上的脚趾都控制不住的蜷缩了起来。

随后，Seb少爷感觉到自己的脚背被人握住，透过袜子能感觉到对方掌心的热度，他轻轻吐出那口气，睁开眼睛，透过烟雾，用泛起了水光的眼睛，看着桌对面的男人。

烟草的刺激带来泪意，让对面的人看起来有点模糊，表情变得有点扭曲，无法判断。

Seb少爷用手指掐住烟身，从嘴边移开雪茄，尝试抽回自己的那只脚。他的脚刚一动，握着他脚背的那只手立刻就放开了。

他的脚突然感觉像被脱掉了袜子，摆在了一块冰上，哪怕它明明还摆在Chris Evans的膝盖上。

Seb少爷垂下头，牙齿咬住下嘴唇，视线落在桌布上。那里还留着刚刚撒上的红酒痕迹，红白相抵，刺眼异常。

Seb少爷咬紧牙关，僵硬不动，只有胸口在不停的起伏。

片刻后，包少爷深吸了口气，屏在胸腔里，又抬起腿，用脚趾从对方的脚踝开始，沿着小腿慢慢向上，隔着长裤磨蹭而上，最后重新放到了对方的膝盖上。

过程中，Seb少爷一直没有抬头，目光一直看着桌布和那块红酒的湿痕。

似乎过了很久，也许并没有很久，Seb少爷的脚放在Chris Evans的膝盖上，一动不动。

终于，那只手再次握住了他的脚，只是这次握住的是脚踝。

Seb少爷抬头看向对方时，发现对方并没有看着在他这边，而是继续在跟那些暴发户低声讨论着无聊的经济话题。Seb少爷垂下睫毛，悄悄吐了那口憋在胸腔里气，又轻轻地尝试性地抽回那只脚，发现这次，脚踝上的那只手抓紧了，并没有放开。

Seb少爷在椅子里蠕动了一下身体，换了个姿势，让自己坐得舒服些，并设法让自己的被握住的脚在Chris的大腿上找到一个更舒服点的位置，当他寻找更舒适的角度时，握着他脚踝上的手用力捏了捏，似乎像是在警告他不要再乱动。

Seb少爷深吸了口气，将雪茄烟摆在烟灰缸里任由它自行燃烧后，便不再动了。

他靠在椅子里，心不在焉地听着那些无聊的讨论，眯着眼慢慢地喝着红酒，在接下来的时间里，除了脚踝那沉重的热度，便再没将注意力投向任何其他的人或事上了。

 

 

**TBC**


End file.
